


Certain Doom

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Severus, and a wall of chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Doom

What's that?"

"It's a wall of chains, Lupin. Shut up."

"What do we do?"

"Climb," Severus snapped. "But -- fuck -- watch out for falling rocks."

"Bloody hell." Remus was breathing faster. "There's no getting out of this alive, is there?" Something was tipped over the edge of the wall. In a slow-motion moment of horror Severus saw Remus fling himself sideways; the next second he was plummeting to the rocks below. He stared at the screen is disbelief.

"Game over?" He glared at Remus. "You _jostled_ me."

"Sorry," Remus said. "Got excited." He plucked the controller from Severus' hands. "My turn."


End file.
